Life, Love, and Friendship
by Shadow Dancer Girl
Summary: Kairi is a orphan who is trying to keep her and her sister out of foster care, Sora is a Famous rock star who has girls falling to his feet. Yet somehow these two are meant to be.
1. Friends of the good kind

Me: Ok so this is a new story that I just randomly started to write one day in my Biology class

Me: Ok so this is a new story that I just randomly started to write one day in my Biology class. I wrote a little bit in it every day until I had this!

Jade: You can imagine her grade.

Me: hey a C isn't that bad!

Mimi's Mom: Yes it is!

Me: O…K… any ways, at first I had this as an AkuRoku fanfic but the more I wrote the more I wanted it to be a Sora and Kairi fic. There is still some AkuRoku in it because fore some strange reason the more that I write the more I can't see Roxas and axel with any one else. Also I am still working on _What I Like About You_ But I have writers block

Jade: YOU FAIL!

Me: Fail!

Jade: Fail!

Me: Roxy is going to do the disclaimer for me! Go Roxy!

Roxas: (Rolls Eyes) Mimi owns a keyblade necklace, A Kairi and Roxas cosplay outfit, and an Organization 13 coat, but she does not own kingdom hearts.

KINGDOM HEARTS 3 KINGDOM HEARTS 3 KINGDOM HEARTS 3

In a completely quiet 2 bedroom apartment a young girl was burried under a layer of blankets dreaming of a life she didn't have. A life in which she was a famous popstar and that when she ran off the stage she ran into her fathers arms.

A loud beeping brought the pour redheaded girl to her real world. A world in which the only family she had left was her little sister who she was responsible for and the closest thing to being famous was when she sang to the dinners of the Java, a local restraint in which she worked.

What would Kairi give to turn her alarm clock off and have a mother come in to wake her up again. The young girl turned off her alarm clock and dragged herself out of bed. The start off a new day.

After taking a shower and dressing Kairi worked on her homework while making breakfast for her and her little sister as she often did every morning. When 9:30 rolled around she walked into a room a little smaller than her own and crouched beside her little sisters bed.

"Namine, it's time to wake up." Kairi said as she shook the blonde toddler.

Namine opened her eyes and looked at her red haired sister. She rubbed her eyes and smiled at Kairi.

Kairi lifted her little sister out of her warm blanket cocoon and gave her a little hug. She then stood the young five year old up and began to dress her in the elementary school uniform.

"Are you hungry?" Kairi asked the blond girl. Namine nodded and her stomach growled causing her to shank with soundless laughter and Kairi to spill out giggles. The red haired beauty picked up the toddler again and carried her to the small kitchen. When Namine was securely in her seat Kairi put some eggs on a plate and set the plate in front of her. Kairi than got herself some food.

The two siblings ate in complete silence. They always ate in complete silence other than the few times Kairi would ask her sister a question, which Namine would answer with a nod or a shake of the head.

When the two were done Kairi put there plates in the sink and pulled down the blue plaid skirt of her school uniform. She would then get Namine her bag and grab her own and they would start their way to Kairi's friend Yuna's house.

A normal day, even though one of them wished this wasn't what she called normal.

KINGDOM HEARTS3 KINGDOM HEARTS 3 KINGDOM HEARTS 3

"Ah get a room you two!" Sora shouted as he walked in on his brother and his boy friend making out. Again! Well what can you do when you are living on a tour bus and there is only a little space. Sora kicked Axel's leg and watched as the older red haired boy grabbed at his injury.

"Damn it Sora stop kicking me!" Axel yelled at the brown haired teen.

"Then stop making out with Roxas on every available surface!" Sora yelled back.

A door opened hard enough that it scared Sora making him fall off of the bed that he was on and land on the floor. All three teens looked up to find a raged Riku staring down at them.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP!" Riku yelled at the three hiding boys. All three nodded and Riku slammed the door shut. Sora looked at Roxas and Axel and the three of them began to laugh hysterically.

"I think Riku's in a bad mood." Roxas said when they stopped laughing and this sent them into another laughing round.

The beginning of a normal day.

KINGDOM HEARTS 3 KINGDOM HEARTS 3 KINGDOM HEARTS 3

"Kairi! Namine!" Yuna and Rikku screamed as they ran to the two sisters walking up the long driveway of Yuna's house. Rikku clung to Kairi as Yuna picked up Namine and gave her a hug. Namine wrapped her arms around Yuna and hid her face in the crook of Yuna's neck.

"Hi Kairi how are you today!" Rikku said as she let go of the poor girl. "I'm good and I actually finished my homework today so when I told Yuna that she was like 'No Way' so I wanted to tell you and-"

Kairi covered the hyper blonde's mouth. "Rikku Breath!' Kairi said with a laugh. She took her hand off of Rikku's mouth and Rikku stuck her tongue out at the red haired girl. Yuna laughed and the 3 girls, along with Namine who was still being carried by Yuna, walked the remainder of Yuna's driveway and into her huge house.

Yuna's Mom, Aeris, was in the kitchen cleaning some dishes from this morning's breakfast when the three girls walked into the house. Aeris smiled as the girls laughed over a joke that Rikku had just told them. These three girls were her children even if only one was actually her daughter. They would always be her children.

"Hi Mrs. Mathews." (A/N: I know that is not her last name but I wanted to keep the names of characters not in the games to be English names so I decided to give all the characters English last names too. End of Authors note) Kairi said with a smile and gave the woman who was the closest thing she had to a mother a hug.

"Hello Kairi. How are you? Did you eat breakfast? Did you do your homework?" Aeris questioned the young girl.

"I'm fine. Yes me and Namine had some scrambled eggs and I did my homework while I made the eggs."

Aeris smiled sadly at the fact that this perfectly innocent girl had to work so late in the night that she had to do her homework while making breakfast just to keep her house and her sister. "that's good darling."

Kairi knew that Aeris worried about her and Namine but there was nothing she could do.

"Mom Kairi, Rikku, and I have to get to school." Yuna said sensing Kairi's discomfort. She put Namine down and grabbed her own backpack as Rikku did the same.

"Of course." Aeris said hugging her daughter and kissing her head. "Your dad will be picking you up today okay."

"Uh-huh."

Kairi gave Namine a hug and also kissed her on the head. "You be good okay." Namine smiled and nodded her head giving her sister another hug.

"Bye Mrs. Mathews." Kairi and Rikku said as they walked out the door with Yuna.

"Bye mom!" Yuna called blowing a kiss to both Namine and her mom. "I love you."

"Aeris smiled. "I love you too!" She called back and the door closed. She then looked down to the silent 5 year old girl and smiled.

KINGDOM HEARTS 3 KINGDOM HEARTS 3 KINGDOM HEARTS 3

"Hey Zexion what is a tampon? Axel won't tell me." Demyx asked the bands Silent and very smart manager who was reading.

Sora snorted his orange juice all over Roxas who jumped back with a shout of "Ew Sora!" Sora then started laughing so hard that he couldn't breath.

Riku rolled his eyes at what the blond sitar player asked their manager and muttered "figures" under his breath before going back to reading the sports magazine he himself was reading. Axel, who was sitting next to Riku snickered.

"Well Demyx When girl come to a certain time of month they-"

"Ok no." Roxas said holding up both of his hands in surrender affectively stopping Zexion from continuing on the road that his talk was going. "Demyx if you want to find out what a tampon is look it up on the internet. I am not listening to Zexion explain it to you."

"Ok." Demyx said taking out his laptop and going on Google.

While he ventured off to find the hidden meaning of what a tampon was the rest of the band members talked about the one thing that they were looking forward to.

"I can't believe that were going to be going home for a year." Sora said.

"I know." Roxas said. "And we'll be going back to school. Do you remember the last time that you had to sit in a desk other than those few times that we had to when we were in a school for one of our music video's."

"It sure will be different from being on tour." Axel said holding Roxas's hand and squeezing it. "And you and me won't get to see each other all day Roxy!"

Riku rolled his eyes at the couple. "that's what happens when you date someone who is a year younger then you Axel. Though I'm sure you will see each other in school and will get in trouble for making out."

Axel stuck his tongue out at the silverette. Riku copied the gesture and flicked the red head off.

"Guys stop being so immature." Tidus said punching his younger brother's boyfriend.

Unknown to all Zexion was rolling his eyes and muttering something about wandering how he became the teen's manager.

"OH MY GOD!' Demyx cried out. The other teens on the bus laughed.

KINGDOM HEARTS 3 KINGDOM HEARTS 3 KINGDOM HEARTS 3

"Kairi my mom doesn't mean to make you uncomfortable It's just that she worries about you. All alone in that apartment. Namine barely sees you anymore. And you work so hard for your school work too. I worry about you too. And Rikku also." Yuna said and Rikku nodded in agreement.

"I know Yuna but…" Kairi trailed off for a moment. "But I have no chose. If I want to be able to keep Namine and I out of foster care then I have to work to keep the apartment and food on the table. I just wish that I didn't have to worry so much. I wish that I could afford the apartments on the better side of town by you guys instead of where we are right now." Kairi brushed a tear from her cheek. "I wish that my parents were here."

Rikku hugged Kairi's shoulder. "We know Kairi. We wish they were too."

The three friends all clasped hands and walked into the school there matching uniforms making them class mates but there bond making them sisters.

KINGDOM HEARTS 3 KINGDOM HEARTS 3 KINGDOM HEARTS 3

Me: I love this so much!

Jade: I do admit that it is good. I like how you wrote it. I am so proud. (whips tears)

Me: Thank you Jade. Anyway I would love for you to tell me how I did so please tell me what you think. I will probably update on either this or _What I Like About You _next week so yeah.


	2. Painful Memories

_Me: Sup peeps. This is the second chapter of Life, Love, and Friendship. The title of Life, Love, and Friendship is temporary until I think of something more appropriate or something that I like better. I would like to thank all the people who said that they liked the first chapter and give you a cookie (Hands cookies to the reviewers). I would like you guys to put in your reviews some of your favorite songs that Sora and the band can play for a show because I don't write songs. Also on the subject of songs I need some songs that Kairi would sing at work. With that said I am going to be weird and Jacob Black do my Disclaimer for me._

_Jacob: Mimi does not own kingdom hearts but she wishes she did._

_Me: Very good (throws dog treat and watches as Jacob chases after it.)_

KINGDOM HEARTS! KINGDOM HEARTS! KINGDOM HEARTS! KINGDOM HEARTS!

Kairi looked longingly out the door of the Java. It was sunny and there was a perfect view of the park across the street. A couple held hands as they watched thier daughter swinging on the swings. A young boy hugged his dog before handing the leash to his dad and running to the slide. Two teen girls sat at one of the picnic tables painting each others nails and gossiping about what was happening in there lives. Kairi sighed.

The bell rang signaling that someone had just walked into the Java and Kairi placed a huge fake smile on her face.

A woman in her thirties walked in clutching a small boys hand and smiling at her husband. She had Brown hair that fell to just below her shoulders and bright blue eyes that light up her face. Her husband had blond hair and green eyes and was tickling his son who was the spitting image of him. The three sat at a booth and Kairi walked up to them.

"Hi I'm Kairi and I will be your server for this afternoon. May I get your drinks?"

"Why yes." The man said smiling a warm smile up at Kairi. "I'll have a Root beer please."

"Sweet Tea." The women said.

"Do you have Orange Juice?" The boy asked looking up to Kairi hopefully. Kairi couldn't help but smile at the sweet boy. She nodded and the boy smiled happily. "Then I would like some Orange Juice Pwease."

"Here are your menu's I'll let you look over them while I get your drinks." Kairi said before leaving.

As the red head was filling up a kid's cup with some OJ someone called her name. When The Girl turned to look to see who was calling her she saw a fellow worker and friend Selphie Hudgens walking up to her.

"Hi Selphie." Kairi said as she put a lid on the OJ and grabbed a glass to begin to fill it with Root beer. "Do you need something?"

"Not really I just wanted to ask you a question."

"Ok," Kairi switched the glass of root beer and began to fill a cup of sweet tea. "What is the question?"

"Well I wanted to know if it was true that your birthday is next week."

Kairi became confused. Why would Selphie want to know when her birthday was? Sure they were kinda friends but not really. "Yeah it's next Friday."

"Oh Okay." Selphie twirled a piece of her hair around her finger. "Well I better get back to my tables." With that the blond left.

Kairi stared after the strange girl before shrugging and taking her drinks to her table.

KINGDOM HEARTS! KINGDOM HEARTS! KINGDOM HEARTS!

The band played the last finishing cords to the song that they were playing. When the song finished they were meet with deafening screams. Sora smiled and turned to the guys giving them a thumbs up and they also smiled. With that Sora turned back to the crowd.

"Hey guys, that was our last song of night." The crowd groaned and Riku laughed behind Sora. "But we'll be out in a second for the meet and greet. Have a safe drive."

The members of the band walked off the stage then. Of course Axel and Roxas began to make out the second that they were offstage, but the others began to high five each other and giving manly hugs (you know the ones were they grab hands and hug each other).

"Hey that was a good show Guys." Tidus said grabbing Sora and putting him into a head lock. "If those fan girls screamed any louder every one in a ten mile radius of this place would be deaf." Sora slipped out of Tidus arms and tackled him.

"Excuse me." Zexion said interrupting the brotherly fight going on. All the band members, including Axel and Roxas who had miraculously stopped making out long enough to hear what there manager had to say, turned to Zexion. All of them knew that if Zexy didn't give them a good review that they would be working there butts off for the next week.

Zexion took off his reading glasses and looked right at the boys before smiling one of the rare smiles of his. "Nice job boys."

With this the teens began to cheer and they ran out the back entrance of the stage to go to the meet and greet.

KINGDOM HEARTS! KINGDOM HEARTS! KINGDOM HEARTS!

Kairi tiredly walked up the stairs to the front door of the Mathew's house. She had to work late tonight because the person who was going to close called in sick. She massaged her temples before pressing the door bell. It was no sooner that she put her hand down that the door opened and Mrs. Mathew was at the door, Namine asleep in her eyes.

"Hi Mrs. Mathew's," Kairi said tiredly rubbing one of her eyes. "Sorry about being so late… The person who was gonna close called in sick so I had to do it. I would have called but I'm out of minutes on my cell phone."

"It's okay Kairi; you know that we don't mind taking care of Namine."

"I know." Kairi said with a yawn. "But you shouldn't have to. When I asked if you could keep Namine until I came to take her home at 9. I don't think it's fair that its 11 right now and you still have her."

"I don't really like the fact that it's nearly 11 and you still aren't in bed because you are working instead of being a kid."

"Yeah well if I want to keep me and Namine together then I have to work. That was the deal." Kairi said.

"Honey by the time you get home it will be midnight, why don't you just stay here tonight. We could wash Namine's uniform and I'm sure Yuna wouldn't mind if you borrow a uniform for school tomorrow. You could sleep in the guest room." Aeris said with a smile.

"Thanks for the offer Mrs. Mathews, but I have to go home." Kairi said before stepping forward to get her little sister. She made sure that she was covered well. it was pretty cold for August. She was about to leave when she turned back. "Thank you for this Mrs. Mathews. I don't know what I would do without you."

And with that the red haired girl walked slowly down the stairs, afraid that she would wake up her little sister. She softly sang the lullaby that her mom had sung to them both when they were babies.

On the porch Aeris looked after the two with a sigh. How said, the fact that a girl as innocent as Kairi had to be stuck in the world with only 2 goals, To get through high school and keep her sister and her out of Foster care.

It had been 2 years now. Aeris remembered the night of the fire. She remembered seeing the flames and running to her best friend burning house. She remembered seeing Kairi, covered in black, Stumble out holding her little sister. She remembered asking Kairi where her mom and dad were. Remembered Kairi saying she didn't know and remembered the explosion.

Kairi had been changed after that. Before she had been a regular girl, who had painted her nails and was a member of her schools drama club but after… Kairi no longer sang. She quit the drama club and started to work. It was like when her parent's died, she died too.

Namine had only been 3, and only remembered a few things that happened, but still, after the fire she didn't talk again at all. They didn't notice at first but when they did they became worried. The doctor told them she was fine, that losing her parents had caused her to close up. That it was perfectly Normal.

Aeris was pulled away from her thoughts by her husband putting his arms around her waist. She looked up to him with said eyes and he gave her a small smile.

"Kairi's strong. She knows what she's doing." Zack told his wife, kissing her on the top of the head.

"I know." Aeris said. "But that doesn't mean that I can't worry. I feel so useless watching her work so hard just to keep the most important things in her life together."

"I know. I feel the same way. But Kairi doesn't want us to pity her, and you know that. Now I suggest that you come inside and go to bed."

Aeris nodded. She looked down the street one last time before following her husband inside.

KINGDOM HEARTS! KINGDOM HEARTS! KINGDOM HEARTS! KINGDOM HEARTS!

Sora walked on the tour bus pumped and jumping around. He was excited, in the way he was always excited after a meet and greet. The many girls walking up to him and screaming out "I love you!" It was funny.

Riku walked into the bus and slid in a seat beside Sora. "7 marriage proposal 2 security breaches and 1 hyperventilating fan. Over all that was a pretty good night." Riku said putting his feet up on the table. Riku smiled and gave Sora a hi five.

The rest of the band came on talking with each other. After a few minutes some Tidus came on with a smile. "Got your fan mail guys." Tidus said handing it out.

Sora smiled when he got his fan letters and began to open it. 9 letters. After finishing the letters which held the same things basically (I love you, will you marry me, I want to bear your children and such) Sora threw them in the trash.

"Come on Sora." Riku said with a sigh. "3,000 girls and you didn't find one that you would want to get with."

Sora rolled his eyes at his best friend who was always trying to get him hooked up. Sora hated it because at every chance he got Riku tried to set him up on a date with some fan. The girls were always beautiful but the one thing Sora hated the most was that the girls Riku always set him up with were fans and therefore the only thing that the girl would talk to him about was his career. That was how Sora knew if the girl was right for him or not.

"Riku will you stop trying to get me a girlfriend. As I have told you a million times before, when I find the girl of my dreams I'll know, and until then the only thing that your doing is making me want to beat the crap out of you." Sora said with a fierce glare.

"Come on Sora." Roxas said as he got some hot chocolate from in the pantry. "When was the last time you had a girlfriend. 1-2 years ago."

"1 year ago." Sora said. "Hannah Greene."

"For the love of god Sora when will you let that go. So one girl only wanted you for your Fame and Fortune. That's just one girl. You can't blame them all." Demyx said.

"Yeah or else you'll be a virgin for the rest of your life." Axel said unashamed. Sora's face heated up and he glared at his Brothers Boyfriend.

"It's not like you have a problem with that Axel," Sora hissed. "Gives you more to joke about."

"Sure does." Axel said laughing.

Sora scowled and got up from his place on the couch. He walked to the bedroom area and closed the door behind him.

Everyone glared at Axel.

"What did I do?!"

Inside the bedroom area Sora laid on his bed and thought.

_One year. _Sora thought with a sigh. _Everyone else thinks that I am being a loser by waiting to get into another relationship. I just can't though. Hannah really hurt me and I don't want to go through that again. I won't get a girlfriend that she doesn't like me only because I'm a Rock star. Until then they can try as hard as they want but I'm not going to go into a relationship._

KINGDOM HEARTS! KINGDOM HEARTS! KINGDOM HEARTS! KINGDOM HEARTS!

Kairi tossed and turned in her sleep. She was having another bad dream.

_Kairi was standing in a burning house coughing. Flames were around her and the smoke was basically chocking her. She couldn't breath but she knew that her parents and her sister was in here some where._

"_Namine! Mom! Daddy!" Kairi yelled loudly as she coughed. Her vision was clouding as she walked in the direction that Kairi knew was Namine's room. When she got there she turned on the door knob only to find it jammed. She started to kick at the door until she could feel it give and fall. There was a flurry of flames dancing up as the fire caught to the door but Kairi just stepped around it and into her sister's room._

"_Namine!" Kairi screamed over the roar of the fire. "Namine!"_

"_Kairi!" Kairi heard Namine's voice from the closet. Kairi turned to the closet and saw her sister cowering in her Pajamas and clinging to her stuffed bear with the princess dress and crown._

"_Namine," Kairi said in relief. She walked up to her little sister and picked her up. "We have to get out of here."_

"_Where's Mommy and Daddy!" Namine screamed._

"_I don't know! We have to get out though!" Kairi yelled as she went towards the stairs. There was a crashing sound and Kairi turned and watched as her sisters room collapsed. She gasped and began to run to the stairs. She ran down the stairs as fast as she could and then ran around to the front door. Her boot's thumping as she ran._

'_I have to get her out!' Kairi thought. 'Then I can come back and look for mom and dad.'_

_The front door was in her sight and she high tailed it to get to the door. When she got there she found the door knob melted from the heat of the flames._

'_stupid cheap doorknobs.' Kairi thought and once again started to kick at the door. It flew off after a few seconds and she ran onto the yard. There was a flurry of firefighters as she ran onto the lawn and they grabbed her and her sister. She put Namine down and tried to go back in but one firefighter grabbed her._

"_Sorry miss you can't go back in there." He yelled._

"_But my parents are still in there!" Kairi screamed as she struggled. "Mom! Dad!"_

_Kairi saw her parent's then trying to get out but being held back by something. "MOM DAD GET OUT!" She screamed with all she had. She saw the fearful eyes of her parents before there was an explosion and the house dissolved in flames._

"NOOOOO!" Kairi screamed as she sat up in a cold sweat. She felt her whole body and looked around. Moving the covers so that she could get up, she practically ran to her sister's room. Relieved that her sister was still asleep she closed the door again. She slid down the wall and put her arms around her knees, and setting her forehead on her knees tears falling down her cheeks.

She sobbed for a long time before she got up and walked back to her room. She sat on her bed and took off the locket that was around her neck. Opening it she saw the picture of her mom and dad.

Her dad was handsome with his spiky blond hair and his blue eyes, and her mom had beautiful black hair and brown eyes. She smiled remembering how her parent use to joke around saying that they had no idea how Kairi got red hair when neither of them had red hair. Soon the smile turned into more tears and she held the locket against her chest.

"I'm sorry." She whispered sadly. "I'm so sorry.

KINGDOM HEARTS! KINGDOM HEARTS! KINGDOM HEARTS! KINGDOM HEARTS!

_Me: Wow this was really hard to write for some reason._

_Jade: I was crying and so were you._

_Me: Yeah anyways I hope you all review for this chapter because I worked really hard on it. (Puppy dog eyes)_


	3. Home At Last

_Me: Ok I was so totally gonna update earlier, but the worst thing ever happened. Last Monday I fell in a hole that my dogs dug and broke my foot. The doctor wants me to keep it elevated so I had to wait for my mom to say that it was okay to go on the computer._

_Jade: It's kinda funny. She's not very good on one leg._

_Me: Yeah I totally suck on my crutches, It took me 20 minutes to get to my Sunday school class room when it use to not even take me 2. It totally sucks. Anyways so I would like to thank everyone that reviewed for the last chapter. There are a few announcements. I have gone completely blank for ideas on my other fanfic so it is going on hold for right now. My AkuRoku one shot, Kindergarten, is planned to become a full chapter story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed on it. Now with the announcements over you can go on with reading Chapter 3 of Life, Love, and Friendship._

_Jade: Yay._

KINGDOM HEARTS! KINGDOM HEARTS! KINGDOM HEARTS! KINGDOM HEARTS!

"Yo Sora, look out the window!" Roxas yelled at a shocked Sora as he jumped next to him and looked out the window a look of happiness on his face. Sora turned around in his seat in time to see the sigh that filled him with so much excitement pass by, nearly a blur.

_**Welcome To Destiny Island**_

_**Home of some of the best beaches and beautiful sunsets.**_

Sora and Roxas Cheered and gave each other high fives. It had been a year since they had last been home and Sora had missed the feeling of home. The air that came in through the window that Bernie, the bus driver, had open still held the salt smell from the ocean. How he'd missed that smell. From here he could see family's and couples on the beach playing in the ocean that He and the rest of the band had used to go to every afternoon after school.

They soon turned into town and Sora could see Girls in shorts looking in windows of stores or eating ice cream while gossiping. There were a few guys walking out of a sports store holding a new beach ball. Some kids ran down the street holding wooden swords and screaming. Sora smiled at those kids remembering all the times that he and Riku used to fight with the same wooden swords.

There was a loud grumbling heard and both Sora and Roxas turned to Demyx who was holding his stomach and had a look of pain on his face. "Guuuuyys, I'm hungry" He complained and the twins laughed.

"I'm kinda hungry too." Riku said.

"Me too." Axel whined. Roxas rolled his eyes at his boyfriend before turning back to Demyx who was now holding himself around middle with 'hunger pains' and started shaking his head.

Sora smirked. This was how a normal afternoon was for the boys, but he did realize now that his stomach was demanding they stop for food. He turned towards Bernie.

"Hey Berns, you think we could go to the Java for some food?"

"Well boys I guess we could if ya'll put on your sunglasses and hats. Don't want any fangirls to attack now do ya."

All the boys in the bus shook their heads. They knew how vicious fangirls could be when something was in their way. They had seen it on more then one occasion and would do anything not to have to see it again.

So while they got out the hats and sunglasses and such that they wore when they went out in public, Bernie took the turn that would take them to the Java.

When the bus stopped in front of the Java a few heads turned and they all acted cool so as not to draw attention to themselves. They walked into the Java and took a seat in a booth towards the back. The good thing about Java was that it was always dark in the back so they could take their sunglasses off if they wanted to.

"Hello, my name is Kairi and I'll be your server for this afternoon. May I get what you guys will drink while you decide what to eat?"

Sora looked up and felt his mouth fall open in shock. In front of him was one of the most beautiful girls he had every seen. No, scratch that. _**The**_ most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her hair was a fiery red that was almost the same colors as Axel's that shined and would have reached down to her shoulders if it hadn't been in the pony tail it was in now. Her eyes were a violet color that sparkled as if she knew something that they didn't and had a few strands of hair that had fallen from her ponytail into her eyes. She was smiling at the group and for some reason her smile made her knees go weak.

Sora was so caught up in looking at the beautiful girl that he barely noticed all his friends ordering drinks. Once Kairi laughed at something and he looked at how she laughed. Her eyes would squint a little and her nose crinkled up while she hid her smile behind her hand. She looked him right into his eyes and he was pulled into a dreamlike trance while he looked into her eyes.

He was pulled out of the trance by Riku slamming an elbow into his stomach. He coughed before turning to Riku and glaring. "What the hell was that about?"

"She trying to get your order ya bum." Riku said with a laugh.

"Oh…" Sora said turning back to Kairi who was once again laughing. "I'll take a Dr. Pip please."

Kairi nodded writing his order down before tucking the pencil behind her ear. She gave them some menus and walked away.

I looked after her and then turned to Riku to further yell at him for elbowing me. I had to stop however because of the smug look he was giving me. I narrowed my eyes again and pointed at him. "Not one word."

Riku Shrugged. "Ok I won't say a word about you liking that girl." I groaned and slammed my head on the table which did nothing but cause Riku to start to laugh hysterically at my stupidity and give me an extreme headache.

"I hate you."

"I know."

KINGDOM HEARTS! KINGDOM HEARTS! KINGDOM HEARTS! KINGDOM HEARTS!

Kairi stared at the group of loud boys walked out the door. Her eyes stayed on one of the shorter boys. Under his baseball cap she could see cinnamon colored locks and while in the booth when the guys had taken their glasses off she had been hypnotized by the deep unnatural blue of his eyes. While she looked after the group the same boy looked back at her and smiled a smile that had her heart skipping a beat.

She waved to the boy smiling, because she knew that she would probably never see this boy again. (Pfft yeah right) The boy waved back and then followed the other boys out the door.

Kairi sighed and went back to collecting the dishes the boys had left behind. It was a mind numbing job, but it was a job that kept a roof over her and her sister's heads. Pocketing the rather large tip she took the dishes in the back for Wakka to clean. She smiled at the red headed boy before going back out to the dinning area.

When she walked out she was surprised to see Yuna and Rikku sitting on the park bench outside the door to the restaurant. They waved before beckoning her outside. She looked around for her boss.

"Jasmine." She called to the black haired elder who turned to the young red haired girl with a smile.

"Yes Kairi what can I do for you?"

"I'm gonna take my break now if that's okay."

"Sure no problem, it's a slow day anyways, I'll have Selphie cover your section." The older woman said as she balanced a tray of food on her hip and smiled. "Just be back before 5, the dinner rush is hard enough with only one section, I don't know if Selphie can handle two on her own."

"Yes mame." Kairi said taking off her waitress gear and hanging it on her hook. She waved to Selphie and walked out the restaurant.

"Hey Kairi." Rikku said jumping up from the bench and pulling her red headed friend into an embrace. "I hope we aren't interupting you."

"No not at all." Kairi said with a smile. "It's a slow day, so what did you guys want."

"We have birthday presents for you." Yuna said with a smile as both her and Rikku pulled out some wrapped boxes with matching smiles.

"Guy's," Kairi said sadly. "I told you not to get anything for me. I couldn't get you anything for your birthdays. Plus My birthday is tomorrow."

"We know you told us not to get you anything, we just didn't listen to you." Rikku said handing her a box. "Open this one first. It's from me."

Kairi smiled and sat on the bench with her friends before picking up the envelope that was placed on top of the box.

On the card were two friends talking on the phone. The front simply said _a best friend is someone…_ She opened the card and noticed that whatever the card had said was scratched out, and Rikku had written in her quick handwriting _who you can call in the middle of the night, tell them you killed someone, and they will reply saying 'where do you want to bury the body.' Happy Birthday Kai!_

She laughed at the phase that the 3 girls often said to each other when they needed a laugh. Kairi hugged Rikku and said thanks.

"Open the present Please! You're killing me here." Rikku said bouncing in her seat her blond braids flying everywhere.

"Fine I'll open it." Kairi said holding her hands up in a surrender before tearing the paper of the box. She opened the box only to meet a whole lot of pink paper. She looked at Rikku strangely but she just gestured for her to continue. Kairi turned back to the pink paper and moved it out of the way pulling the clothing hiding in the box out.

She gasped at the dress that was in front of her. She remembered telling Rikku and Yuna that she thought it was nice, but she knew that it was really expensive and would never be able to get it. She turned to her friend and started stumbling over her words. "Rikku how…why did you…this must be so expensive…you didn't have to…" Kairi said losing her words as she looked back to the nice dress.

"Can't you just say thank you and go on." Rikku kidded with her before hugging her shell shocked friend. "Your welcome."

"Thank you." Kairi said still shell shocked. (A/N: Just in case you didn't get it, the dress is her KH2 outfit.)

Yuna handed Kairi a box next. Kairi reached for the envelope on top but Yuna was quicker. "No Kairi, open the present first." Yuna said grabbing the envelope. "If you open the envelope you won't get what our presents are for." Rikku nodded in agreement to what Yuna had just said.

Kairi stared at her friends before looking down at the box. She tore the wrapping off and before she opened the box she glanced at her friends who both encouraged her to open the box. She let out a breath before pulling the box open.

In the box was a pair of pink converse sneakers that would go great with her new dress. She smiled and turned to Yuna. "You are the only girl I know who would buy me sneakers for a dress and still get it to look great."

Yuna struck a pose and smiled widely. "Why thank you."

The three girls laughed before Yuna handed Kairi the envelope with a smile. Kairi felt that there was something in the envelope that was going to make her life change. She opened up the envelope and pulled out the card inside. The front had a bunch of girls on a playground. She opened the card and read what it said. _Friends are the person who you would play in the park with for the rest of your life. _Under the saying Yuna had written in her perfect writing _open this._ And drawn an arrow to where a smaller envelope was taped to the card.

Kairi glanced over to Yuna who was practically bouncing in her seat along with Rikku. She gulped but pulled the envelope off the card and opened it. She pulled out three smaller pieces of paper and when she looked down at them she gasped loudly.

"You… bought me tickets… to the Rulers of Destiny concert." Kairi said in shock looking at the tickets closer. "You bought me ticket to Rulers of Destiny concert that are in the third row." Kairi turned to Yuna with the same shocked look on her face that she had had with the dress a few minutes before but this time it was multiplied ten. "How could you… Why did you… Why would you…" Kairi once again dropped off and looked at the tickets.

"Well Rikku bought her own, and I bought one for myself, then we both worked together to get yours." Yuna explained with a smile.

"Why." Kairi said looking back up to her friends still shocked.

"Because how perfect is it," Rikku said with a smile of her own and put her arm around Kairi. "Your _favorite_ band is playing the last concert in their tour right her before taking a year long break to go home, and it just so happens that the day the concert is on is your birthday."

Kairi felt tear leaking from her eyes and she pulled both of her friends into a hug. "Thanks guys but I can't. I have to work tomorrow."

"No you don't." Rikku said with a laughed.

"We talked to Jasmine. We told her it was your birthday tomorrow and that we wanted to take you to the Rulers of Destiny concert, and she's giving you the night off with pay."

Kairi stared at her friends for a second before pulling them in another hug. "You guys are the best!"

"We know." Yuna said with a laugh.

"What was your first clue?" Rikku giggled.

KINGDOM HEARTS! KINGDOM HEARTS! KINGDOM HEARTS! KINGDOM HEARTS!

"Were home!" Sora yelled jumping off the bus and running to his mom who was at the front door waving. He knew that Roxas and Tidus were behind him somewhere but he was faster. He reached him mom before jumping in her arms for a huge. "Hey mom, I missed you."

"My Sora!" Yuffie yelled as she hugged her cinnamon haired boy with a smile. She let go of Sora and grabbed Tidus. "My Tidus!" She kissed her oldest son on the forehead before letting go to grab Roxas. "My Roxas!" She gave him a tight hug before noticing Axel. "My future son in law!"

"My future mother in law!" Axel yelled giving Yuffie a one armed hug.

"You boy's must be exhausted. Come on in, you can rest before you go home."

"Sorry Mrs. Masters." Riku said with a smile also giving her a hug. "I'm gonna go home. I promised Danny that I'd come home the second that I got off the bus."

"Very well, but you owe me. You and that step brother of yours are coming over here to dinner on Sunday. Do you understand me?" Yuffie said sternly

"mame yes mame." Riku said with a laugh before grabbing his bag and walking down the street, his hat and glasses on.

"See ya Ri!" Sora yelled waving. Riku waved back at him.

"How about you Demyx, Zexion."

"Sorry Mrs. Masters, My mom is probably worried about me as it is. I told her we'd Be back before 7, and it's almost 8 now."

"I also have to go." Zexion said. "Bernie is dropping me off to the office."

"Ok, well I'll see you guys on Sunday." Yuffie smiled and patted Demyx on the head.

"Of course." Zexion said turning back to go to the bus.

"Totally, Mrs. Masters." Demyx said waving before running down the drive way and around the corner."

"I need to go too Mom." Axel said with a smile. "Reno is going to kill me as it is."

"Aw but son I wanted you to stay and tell me all about the tour." Yuffie fake whined smiling at Axel.

"I know mom!" Axel said giving Yuffie a hug around the middle. He then turned to his blond Boyfriend who was smirking at his mom and his boyfriend display. "I'll be back here tomorrow morning bright and early." Roxas nodded.

Yuffie turned to Tidus and Sora, while Axel and Roxas had a private moment. "Well guys lets go in. Your sister is making dinner."

"Yes! I missed Sammy's cooking." Tidus said running inside. Sora close behind him, and Roxas not far behind Sora. Yuffie smiled.

Her boy's were home at last.

KINGDOM HEARTS! KINGDOM HEARTS! KINGDOM HEARTS! KINGDOM HEARTS!

_ME: That's my favorite chapter so far. I just love it!_

_Jade: Merry late Christmas To everyone._

_Me: Yes Merry Christmas. I got a new Ipod to listen to as I write which is good because I can't write without music and something is wrong with youtube on my computer. Anyways I Think I'll Update sometime next week but don't be expecting anything because I have a ton of homework from the week I missed before vacation because as I said before, I broke my foot last Monday. Review please and You all will get a cookie!_


	4. Before the Concert

_Jade: (sitting on the ground reading the paper) Mimi hurry up I'm tired of waiting._

_Mimi: (Muffled) Hey it's not my fault that my parents forgot to wake me up. It's also not my fault you get ready faster then I do._

_Jade: Well it's not my fault that __**you**__ broke your foot, and that __**you**__ can't uses your crutches right. It's also not my fault that it takes you forever to get dressed because of your cast._

_Mimi: (Hopping to the computer on crutes) whoever made these things should be shot. Any way's I'm in a bad mood so um… Sora can do the Disclaimer._

_Sora: Mimi doesn't own anything. (Cowards away from the glaring Mimi) Jade, Mimi is scaring me again._

_Jade: Don't worry, if she try's to attack you just walk away. She'll never be able to catch you on the crutches._

_Mimi: (Glares) Just 4 more week's and then I will kill you all._

KINGDOM HEARTS! KINGDOM HEARTS! KINGDOM HEARTS! KINGDOM HEARTS!

Sora woke up in his own bed, in his own room, for the first time in a year.

It was so weird. His room hadn't changed much, maybe it was a little cleaner then when he left, and his bed was still as soft as when he left, but he felt like things were just a bit too open, too quiet for him.

If they had been on the tour bus right now then Sora would be shaken awake by a blushing Roxas, who would be saying something about if he didn't get up he would have to drown him, which Sora would follow up saying that without him there his life would be boring. Zexion would be reading in the corner, or talking to Demyx smiling the smiles that only Demyx seemed to be able to pull out of him. Riku would smile with Sora when he stepped out the room with Roxas, who would immediately go to Axel and talk to Tidus.

And through the whole thing everyone would banter back and forth with each other.

Pulling on the first shirt that his hands touched Sora made his way out of his room to where he could here Roxas and his little sister Samantha arguing with each other across the table, just like the old days, and he smiled.

"These eggs aren't done!"

"Yes they are, there called over easy!"

"Well there so easy that you take one look at them and they explode!"

Sora walked into the kitchen and took in the sight. Sam was standing on one side of the table, her bangs covering one of her bright blue eyes and as much hair as she could get was pulled back into a 'ponytail'. Roxas on the opposite side, also standing up, was glaring at Sam his hair more messy than usual. Axel on one end with his feet on the table eating an apple as he watched the argument between the two siblings.

"Hey Ax." Sora said sitting next to his brother's boyfriend.

"Hey Sor, I guess that being away from each other for a year did nothing to stop the fighting between them huh?"

"You'd think that they would get tired of fighting and just stop."

"Being a rock star has made you a pansy." Sam yelled to her blond brother.

"Well being a rock stars sister has made you a bitch.

"Oh a bitch am I well maybe you should turn the mirror back around and look that insult in the face you asshole."

"I'm the asshole, yeah right your such an asshole that you have a shirt that say's 'warning the smell that you smell is just me because I am a huge asshole."

"Well if I smell like a huge asshole then you smell like a bag of asses."

"I know you are but what am I."

"That made no sense you bastard."

"Don't call me a bastard, bitch."

"There real lucky that your mom isn't here; you know how much she hates excessive cursing."

"What did he say to get them on this fight again?" Sora asked the red head who just shrugged.

"I forgot."

The Two continued to watch the fight between Roxas and Sam like it was a tennis tournament. Half an hour later Riku walked into the kitchen to find this amusing scene. Not even saying hello he claimed the seat next to Sora and sat down. "What are they fighting about?"

"We don't know." Axel said. "They've been at this all morning." Axel waved his hand towards the display with a roll of his eyes. "If you ask me-"

"Which no one did" Riku said with a snicker. Axel turned to glare at the silver haired boy before continuing like he hadn't said anything.

"-I think they are getting a year of arguments off their chest."

There was silence for a second (other then the sound of the argument going on in the background) Before Sora rubbed his chin, in wonder. "You know that makes a lot of sense."

"We need to get them to stop fighting, were gonna be late for the sound check for tonight anyways we should leave now so that Zexion doesn't kill us. We need to get them to stop fighting? How do we do that?" Riku asked pulling a piece of his silver hair in concentration.

"Easy," Sora said. "We get Axel to start making out with Roxas and then you sit on Sam." Sora said with a look as if to say, isn't it obvious. Riku and Axel stared at him for a second before Axel smirked.

"Well I have no problem making out with Roxy bear…" Axel said laughing.

"But I have a problem sitting on your sister." Riku said with a look that said 'what the hell are you thinking!' he ran a hand through his long silver hair. "Last time I sat on her she gave me a black eye and snuck into your room when I was sleeping over to cut my hair. I don't need the fans to ask me where I got a black eye and if my hair is cut I will cut your own hair."

Sora gulped and ran a hand through his own hair. "Well then what do we do. If we don't hurry Zexion will not hesitate to come here and-"

There was a sound of the door in the hallway crashing into the wall and the sound of angry footsteps followed by the sound of Demyx yelling. The three boys gulped and looked to the door just as a seething Zexion came in followed by a worried looking Demyx.

"Why the hell are you guys not outside ready to go."

As if a bomb had gone off Samantha and Roxas stopped fighting. They both turned to Zexion and Demyx. Roxas's face became a mirror of the other boys in the room, yet Sammie's face became pink and she bowed her head down so that the eye that wasn't covered by hair wouldn't be seen.

"Hi Zexion." She said in a whisper. "Hi Demy."

"Hello Samantha." Sam flinched at the venomous, though not as bad as before, sound of Zexion's voice. "Nice to see you."

"Sammie!" Demyx yelled running around Zexion to pull the blond girl into a fierce hug. How are you? You changed your hair."

"Y-yeah." Sammie said her face becoming redder by the second. "Do you like it?"

"Totally. It looks awesome."

Samantha smiled.

"We were on our way Zexion." Sora said to his angry manager cowering behind Riku who was shaking. They both knew what could happen if Zexion snapped. "Roxas and Sam got into a little argument and we didn't know how to stop the fighting."

Zexion scowled before turning to head out the door, the rest of the band following close behind him. Sam waved to them all and when the door closed she slid down the wall in complete bliss that Demyx noticed her new hair style.

KINGDOM HEARTS! KINGDOM HEARTS! KINGDOM HEARTS! KINGDOM HEARTS!

Kairi ran as fast as she could up the front steps of the school. She had been late getting up this morning and she had had to ask the next door neighbor to take Namine to The Mathew's house. The neighbor hadn't minded (in fact she was a friend of Kairi's mom and happy to help) but she was late for school. Flinging herself into the library for study hall she apologized before sitting next to Yuna, surprised that Rikku wasn't there.

Taking out her notebook she uncapped a pen and wrote a quick note to her.

_Where's Rikku?_

She shoved the notebook across the table to Yuna and pretended like she was studying. Yuna shoved back her note book after a few seconds.

_She has the flu. She can't come to school today and her mom told her that she can't come to the concert tonight._

Kairi frowned.

_Oh that's too bad._

Yuna looked at the note before scribbling something on the note book and pushing it towards Kairi.

_I stopped by before school to give her some of my mom's chicken soup and she gave me the ticket. She said that we should take Namine, since she likes Rulers of destiny also, but only if you were okay with it._

Kairi stared at the writing in front of her. Take her barely 5 year old little sister to a rock concert? Maybe they shouldn't, after all she could get lost so easily.

_I don't know. Namine is so small, she could easily get lost. _

Yuna had the notebook for a long time before she pushed it back.

_Kairi please, for a five year old Namine is very smart, she knows not to run off on her own. Just because she is small doesn't mean she is dumb. If you're worried about her don't be. We don't have to take her; I just think that we should. No reason to waste a perfectly good ticket to the __**Rulers of Destiny**__ concert. Plus she loves them. She's always listening to my CD when she's at my house while you're at work. She would really like it and I'm sure you would like having your sister there so you can know that she is ok. Plus there are about a million security guards there and if she gets lost they will find her._

Kairi bit her lip hard before sighing and wrote down her reply.

_Ok but if I loss my baby sister at the concert I will kill you._

Yuna smiled and wrote a short note.

_Of course you will._

KINGDOM HEARTS! KINGDOM HEARTS! KINGDOM HEARTS! KINGDOM HEARTS!

"Come on Sora. You've been in the bathroom for an hour. I'm sure your fans don't care what you look like _**that**_ much!" Sam yelled as loud as she could through the bathroom door.

"Sam just remember that we are the ones taking you to the concert and backstage so we can take that away from you, and just so you know the fans do to care what I look like."

"Not that much!"

Sora looked at himself one more time. If he did say so himself, he looked awesome. His black jeans fell in all the right places, and his long-sleeve red shirt was tight, but not too tight. On his feet was a pair of skater shoes. His hair was spiked exactly right, in all he looked perfect.

"There princess." Sora said with a smile to his little sister as he walked out of the bathroom. "Prepare yourself as you will."

"Thank you brother dearest." Sam said as she walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Sora moved away from the door and walked down the stares. Axel and Roxas were of course making out at the bottom of the stares. (A/N: Holy mother of yaoi I make them make out a lot.) Sora rolled his eyes and walked past them doing nothing.

"Hey dad." Sora said grabbing a piece of left over garlic bread from dinner. "What's up.

"nothing." Leon (*snort*) said to his son looking up from his paper. "I'm staying out of the living room to avoid you brothers innocence being lost to Axel and The fact that your mom is taking photo's of said innocence being taken.

"Ah I see." Sora said with his mouth full. "you should be happy not to have been on a tour bus with them for a year. Seriously, I don't think a surface of that bus hadn't been free from them."

All was silent for a second before a scream of 'MY EYES!' was heard from Sam in the living room, probably because she just found axel and Roxas getting busy.

"My God can't you two keep your hand of each other for five fricken' minutes!"

"My God can't you keep your mouth closed for 5 fricken minutes!" Roxas yelled back causing the two to get into another argument.

"I sure didn't miss that." Leon said with a chuckle.

"I'm sure you didn't." Sora said. "Zexion should be here soon. We should probably stop them now."

Leon nodded getting up and following his son into the living room.

KINGDOM HEART! KINGDOM HEARTS! KINGDOM HEARTS! KINGDOM HEARTS!

Kairi stared at herself in Yuna's bathroom mirror in amazement. She looked so good. The pink dress was just the right size, hugging all her curves just right and falling to the middle of her thigh perfectly. The black pocket bag that was connected to her waist matched the black nail polish that Yuna had painted on her nails. Here new pink converse high tops were strung with black strings and matched her outfit perfectly. Her face was covered in makeup, curtsy of Yuna, but it made her look even prettier.

"Come on Kairi we have to go." Yuna said quietly as she opened the door.

Kairi looked to her best friend. She had on a blue tank top that showed off her flat stomach and a short blue skirt. She also wore a pair of blue boots that reached to just below her knees.

"Wow Yuna. You look good." Kairi said with a smile.

"Thank you." Yuna said with a smile. "Now come on. Mom has Namine in the car already and if we don't leave now we'll be at the very back of the entrance line." Kairi was willingly dragged behind her best friend.

Mrs. Mathews was in the car with Namine, who looked just adorable. She had on a white dress that fell to her mid thigh, just like Kairi's dress, and a pair of white sandals. Yuna had let her barrow a white head band which was place perfectly on her head.

"Aw Namine you look so cute." Kairi said giving her sister a hug. Namine smiled up at her big sister in a way that said 'why thank you, you look nice too.'

The whole way to the concert they listened to Yuna's Rulers of Destiny CD, singing along. When they got to the concert building, they all got out, after listening to Aeris ask if they had money and tickets and gave them a lecture about staying together. The Girls Gave Aeris a hug and she promised she would be there to pick them up as soon as they called her.

The girls walked to the line at the entrance ready for the concert of a lifetime.

KINGDOM HEARTS! KINGDOM HEARTS! KINGDOM HEARTS! KINGDOM HEARTS!

_Me: I feel so bad. I haven't updated and when I do its short. I'm sorry but I've been busy. School started back, and my dad is being mean about me being on the computer so much, even though I don't think that he can blame me. I mean when your foot is broken and you can't be on it for 7 weeks there is not much you can do. Any ways I will probably spend next weekend on the next chapter because we get Friday and Monday off. I won't work on this til then because I have midterms. If I don't get it out by next week It means that I'm grounded because of my grades._

_Jade: Also Mimi is very sorry that there was so much cursing in this chapter but when she started it she was extrememly frustrated about her foot._

_Mimi: Plus I thought it would be funny if Sam, who is my OC and based off of me, would have a ton of fights with Roxas, who I based of my friend Carl._

_Jade: (Snickers) Carls gonna be mad at you for that._

_Mimi: so. Anyways, please review, they make my foot heal faster ___


End file.
